Lay Me To Sleep
by HeWhoCrys
Summary: Yukihina had seen the looks Rui always sent Kouji's way and such looks could be dangerous. Expecally if the feeling behind the looks were mutual. If Kouji did return Rui's feelings, where did that leave him and his own feelings?  Yaoi  Kouji/Yukihina


**I'M~ SO~ SORRY~**

I know it's been forever since I've last updated anything, but this summer has been busy! I've just got back from a seasonal job out of state, in an area with no internet access.

I've read the reviews and requests that have been sent over the summer and I'm planning to get into a routine on uploading Fan Fictions. So stay tune and hopefully you'll see something else soon!

**Special sorry** to Daiji! I've been way off my game and I'll get you that continuation uploaded as soon as I feel it's right!

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately Code: Breaker isn't mine and all rights to it belong to Kamijyo Akimine.

**_Now an end to your waiting~  
>I bring to you my latest FanFiction~<br>Please Enjoy  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Lay Me To Sleep<em><br>_**

Yukihina couldn't have help but notice the stares Rui gave Kouji.

It was hard not to notice. She was constantly looking at him with those eyes and it was starting to bug Yukihina.

The looks weren't the problem. The emotions behind the looks were what concerned Yukihina. He knew what the looks meant and that's what made the looks that much worse for him. Because the looks Rui always gave Kouji were looks of love.

Rui's in love with Kouji.

Whether she knows it or not doesn't matter to Yukihina. What does matter to him is if Kouji knows about the looks and if the emotions are mutual.

Suddenly realizing this, and figuring out that the fluttering feeling in his stomach was because he's been worried that the love could possibly be mutual, Yukihina frowned. This could be a problem for him.

Rolling over, Yukihina draped his arm across Kouji's bare chest and curled up into the scarred man's side. His head fit snuggly in the area where Kouji's shoulder met his neck.

Lightly running his hand over the slightly larger man's chest, Yukihina's lips softly creased Kouji's neck as he quietly called out, "Kouji?" not sure if the other man was still awake.

"Hn." The reply was soft enough that Yukihina almost missed it, but if Kouji wasn't using words that meant that he was only half conscious. Which meant that this was the best chance Yukihina would have to get the truth out of him, not that the scarred man would lie to him, he just wouldn't answer if he didn't want to.

"Do you love Rui?" No one ever said subtlety was Yukihina's strong point.

A minute of silence passed by before Kouji opened one eye and looked down at the head of hair resting on his shoulder. "Of course." He replied simply, not considering the consequence of his words until Yukihina stilled his creasing hand and pushed himself up.

Realizing his mistake, and having also noticed Rui's stares, Kouji quickly, with a speed that no man who just woke up should have, wrapped an arm around Yukihina's shoulders and pulled him down, back onto his chest. Using his other hand, Kouji twinned his fingers together with Yukihina's hand that was laying on his chest. "Do you not love Rui?" He asked Yukihina's chin was resting on his collarbone which tilted his head in just the right way that Kouji could see his eyes perfectly.

"Not like you do." Yukihina frowned and tried to wiggle out of the other man's hold. Getting just enough give, he forced his arm under Kouji's and tried to push it off of him.

Predicting the move, Kouji quickly grabbed for Yukihina's wrist, and having always been stronger then the darker skinned man, Yukihina couldn't break the hold. Slipping his hand from around Yukihina's wrist, Kouji brought it up to cup his hand instead. Then pulling the hand up to his lips, Kouji lightly laid soft kisses to the palm.

"And how do I love her any different then you do?" Kouji asked, knowing that teasing the other male too much could cause problem, but not being able to help himself. He eyes were locked with brown ones as Yukihina sat up, the blanket trailing down his lethal form to bare his torso and pool around his waist.

Kouji smirked at the beauty in front of him. The only man to ever matching him in skill being the same man that has been laid with him for the last five years.

"You love her like she loves you." Yukihina frowned, emotions were never something he had fun dealing with, and these emotions that were currently flowing through him hurt, a lot. "As I love you. . ." Yukihina whispered softly, his hands falling limp in Kouji's hold as his mind began to fog.

Kouji raised a brow at Yukihina's words, it seemed the other male took his word the wrong way, though in Yukihina's defense, Kouji knew he hadn't been as clear about it as he could. And yet, the words Yukihina had whispered had struck a cord within Kouji. The "States of Water" User had never told Kouji he loved him before, no matter how many times or how often the scarred man said it.

Letting out a bark of laughter, that broke Yukihina out of his daze, Kouji easily flipped their positions so that he was now straddling Yukihina's hips and had the smaller man pinned under him. Grinning down at his captured prey, Kouji dove down for a kiss and as reluctant as Yukihina was to cooperate, he soon found Kouji dominating him by his own choice.

Breaking the kiss, Kouji grinning and Yukihina gasping, a string of saliva connecting their lips, Kouji moved so that he could rest his forehead against Yukihina's. "I believe we've had a miss understanding." He said, his grin turning predatorily at the look that wouldn't leave the other's eyes no matter how much he glared. "I love Rui as a comrade, a sister. Nothing more, nothing less."

"You would die for her." Yukihina pointed out. Not the least bit frightened by the hungry look Kouji was giving him, having grown used to it in the early months of their relationship.

"As I would you." Kouji countered, giving Yukihina's lips a soft peck. His lust not lessening in the least, just pushed to the back of his mind as he tried to work on the more precious matter of soothing the other's mind.

"Yes, I love Rui and I would die for her." A kiss to silence Yukihina.

"But it is you who has my heart and soul." Another kiss, this time to make sure the other man understood his word.

"I love you now and forever, and that will never change, not even with knowledge of how Rui feels." This time the kiss was deep, sweet, and sensational, and Kouji was thankful to find that Yukihina was responding with just as much enthusiasm as him.

Pulling away, Kouji stared down at Yukihina and waited for him to say something.

"Do you mean it?" Yukihina asked, his eyes searching the dark depths of Kouji's own.

Letting go of one hand, and leaving his other's fingers twined with Yukihina's, Kouji ran his hand across Yukihina's forehead, pushing some of his longer bangs back behind his ear and then letting his hand cup the other's check. Taking his time, he laid a soft kiss on Yukihina's forehead. "Of course I do. I love you, Yukihina." He placed his lips lightly on top of Yukihina's before pulling back once more.

Now it was Yukihina's turn to make a move and Kouji was willing to wait as long as need for the other man.

Yukihina stared up at the scarred man, his eyes taking in every detail they could. Then slowly, he moved his free hand to rest against Kouji's cheek. Nodding his head to tell the other he believed him; Yukihina slid his hand into Kouji's black strands of hair and pulled him down into another kiss.

The kiss was deep, but like only a few of the ones they shared before, where there was no fight for dominance. There was an understanding in the kiss, in which each other knew they were the only one in the other's heart.

Kouji pulled back, this time because they both needed air, and his hand went back to softly stroking Yukihina's cheek as he smiled down at the darker skinned man.

"And I, you." Yukihina smiled as he pulled Kouji down once more.

This time the kiss was deep and demanding as the lust was reignited between the two men. And the rest of the night was filled with gasps and groans of pleasure as each man showed the other how much he was loved.

**The End**

* * *

><p><em>Hope you liked it!<em>

_Please Review and tell me how you liked it or hate it or whatever else you want to tell me! It'll motivate me enough to upload something else XD_

_ -HeWhoCrys  
><em>


End file.
